


Choice

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"There were a lot of things I wanted to do. I wanted to become a teacher, and an astronaut, and a baker... I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops and ask for one of everything! And I wanted to tell the ice-cream man to give me one of everything, too! I wish I could have five different lives! Then I could have been born in five different towns, and eaten five lifetime's worth of food, and had five different careers, and... fallen in love with the same person, five different times."- Inoue Orihime, Bleach
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Series: Collection of Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).

> "It's been so long since I've read this that the memories are fuzzy but I love them so here have some"

_Challenge me._  
No matter the stakes,  
Be it for pawns or titles,  
I just know you’ll be competition  
  
_Support me._  
Late in the night  
Or early in the morning  
You’ll be there for the celebration.  
  
_Love me._  
Even as we’re reborn  
As long as it’s you and me,  
We could take whichever form.  
  
_Choose me._  
Across the universes  
And the different settings  
Until everything ceases to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
